Keeping Secrets Not So Secret
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Lysander has a secret, a big one. The only problem? Apparently it's not so secret. What happens when the wrong people find out? More importantly, what happens when Lorcan finds out?


"You can't just _not_ study" Lorcan huffed, glaring playfully at his twin.

Lysander smirked, lying back on his twin's bed and resting his head comfortably in his brother's lap, Lorcan's hand coming up to stroke blond locks automatically.

"You also need a haircut" the older twin added, twirling a strand of honey hair on one finger.

Lysander glanced up, bringing a hand to ruffle Lorcan's ear length, pale blond hair. "Just because my hair isn't as perfect as yours doesn't mean that you can offend its beauty."

Lorcan snorted, "Offend its beauty?"

"Yes" Lysander said with a serious tone. "Apologize."

Lorcan raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

"Completely."

Rolling his eyes Lorcan smiled, bending down to bury his nose in his twin's soft hair, murmuring, "I apologize for offending your beauty" before he placed a light kiss on Lysander's head, making the other shiver involuntarily. "Now, will you study?"

"But why?" The younger teen whined, snapping Lorcan's book shut and tossing it to the foot of the bed. "It's no fun."

"It's necessary."

"We make practically flawless grades, and we're both in Ravenclaw, if anything we should need to study less." Lysander argued.

"Fine" Lorcan sighed; giving in like Lysander knew he would. "What do you want to do then?"

Lysander smirked, "I can think of a few things" he said, batting his eyelashes in a ridiculous manner as he dropped his voice to a husky tone.

Blue eyes rolled as Lorcan pushed the lighter teen off of him, standing. "Very funny, but I'm afraid you'll have to find other ways of entertaining yourself."

"Why?" Lysander asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I promised Michelle we'd hang out later. She should be up here soon."

Lysander's eyes darkened at the mention of their fellow Ravenclaw. "You two seem to be hanging out a lot more" Lysander said edgily.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow at his twin's tone, "Jealous?"

Lysander crossed his arms, "Maybe."

Lorcan smiled softly, walking over to his twin and wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist, "Look, I know we haven't been able to spend as much time together lately, but trust me, no one's going to replace you." He said, knowing his twin's insecurities.

"Promise?" Lysander asked, stepping closer to the taller teen.

"I promise" Lorcan murmured, rubbing Lysander's back soothingly as he rested his head on the boy's chest.

Just then the door opened, revealing a petite brunette in Ravenclaw robes. She stared at her housemates; a slight frown gracing her glossed pink lips.

Lorcan stepped away, grinning at the girl as his twin tried to rearrange his features into some semblance of a smile, though it looked more like a scowl.

"Hey Lorcan . . . Lysander" she greeted, drawing the older boy into a hug Lysander found completely unnecessary.

"Hey Michelle" Lorcan said warmly, "what are you in the mood to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know, a nice walk around the lake would be nice. You're far too pale, it must be from being cooped up with Lysander all day" she sighed, "the sun will do you some good."

Lysander's eyes narrowed at the girl, "I don't _coop_ him up anywhere" he snapped.

"It was a joke Ly" Lorcan murmured, "a walk sounds great" he added, answering Michelle.

"Great!" The girl squealed, grabbing Lorcan's hand as she tugged him towards the door and out of sight in a heartbeat. Lysander frowned after the two. He knew Michelle wanted more than friendship from his brother, and he didn't like it one bit.

He also knew that the feelings he had for his twin went far past brotherly, but he had done an okay job of hiding the fact as far as he knew. He merely wondered how long he could keep it up.

-x-x-x-

"You know, you really do spend most of your time with Lysander" Michelle stated as she and Lorcan slowly made their way around the lake.

Lorcan shrugged, "He's my twin and my best friend, of course I spend a lot of time with him."

Michelle huffed, "Well, it's unfair, what about when I want to spend time with you."

Lorcan scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "We're together now."

"Yeah, I guess" Michelle said with a shrug, "but, with Lysander always around, we'd hardly have time to _do _anything."

Lorcan's brows furrowed, "Michelle . . . ?"

"Look Lorcan" Michelle huffed, "we've been dancing around this for _ages_, and I'm tired of it."

"I'm sorry Michelle, but I've told you, I just think we're better suited as friends."

"Are you honestly telling me that you feel nothing for me?" Michelle demanded, stopping the two in their tracks and turning to face the teen. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but, do you know how many guys at this school want me?"

Lorcan smiled, "And I'm sure one of them is perfect for you."

"You know, if it's your brother you're protecting, you don't need to, Lysander's a big boy."

"Excuse me?" Lorcan asked, confused and a little put off by her words.

"It's obvious that he's gay and . . . well, he fancies you."

Lorcan's eyes darkened, "Michelle, Lysander's my brother, and regardless of anything, he's none of your business, and I don't appreciate you trying to insult him."

"I'm not trying to insult him, I'm just being honest! It's not right, if you'd just leave him on his own a bit, maybe you'd realize how great we'd be together!"

"I'm sorry, but I should be getting back" Lorcan said abruptly, pulling his hand from Michelle's tight grip before turning and walking away.

-x-x-x-

"I think . . . I think you should tell him" Albus murmured as he doodled idly on a spare piece of parchment.

Lysander rolled his eyes, "Right, because it's just that easy."

"No, it's not easy" Albus said, "but he deserves to know. You've fancied him for forever. He's your brother, more than that he's your twin, it's not like he'll hate you or anything."

Lysander snorted, "Right, and what would you do if James told you he fancied you?"

Albus grimaced, "Well, I wouldn't hate him, but that's just gross. I mean, James is, well James. So not my type, besides, he's dating Teddy and I'm dating Scorpius, and we're both happy. If you're worried about the family not excepting you, Teddy and James may not be related by blood but it's the same effect as you and Lorcan. No one would care as long as you two were happy."

Lysander smiled, "Thanks, but, I'm not exactly ready for that yet."

"Alright" Albus sighed.

"So, how are things with you and Scorpius?" Lysander asked, changing the subject.

Albus blushed, "They're great, he-"

"Settle down class" Professor Slughorn said as he walked in just behind a nearly late Lorcan and Michelle. Lysander frowned as Michelle dragged Lorcan from where he was about to take his seat next to his twin, instead leading him over to a table where she usually sat at the front.

"Today we will be learning how to brew a form of a love potion. It'll allow you to catch a glimpse of a person you know that you're most attracted to. Also, the person's scent will be the smell of the potion, if done correctly; otherwise it may just smell like burning rubber."

"Who you're sitting next to you is your partner; at the end of the class you will taste your potions to see if you did them correctly, now, get to work!"

"I'll get the supplies" Albus said before walking to the closet at the back of the class.

Lysander began going over the directions, his eyes skimming the page before he glance up, sensing someone's gaze. Blue eyes locked with nearly identical azure ones, Lorcan offering a small, apologetic smile before glancing back at his book.

Lysander couldn't help but seeth throughout most of the lesson, his eye developing a subtle twitch every time Michelle would brush against his twin.

"Merlin, Lysander" Albus sighed, "you've nearly blown up the potion twice! _Focus_."

When class had five minutes left the professor stopped them. "Alright, now, you should all be finished! It's time to test them!"

Lysander tensed when Michelle glanced back at him, smirking, "Professor" she quipped, "I think there's no need to bother with Lysander, everyone already knows that he wants Lorcan in a more than brotherly way."

Lysander paled, staring at the girl in slight horror as the rest of the class broke out in whispers, all eyes on Lysander.

"That's . . . That's not-" Lysander tried but was interrupted.

"Lysander, it's really rather pathetic, and slightly disturbing. Lorcan's much too sensible to return your feelings; for your sake, if not for your brother's, just move on."

Lysander didn't know what to do as Michelle and her friends broke out into mocking laughter, the majority of the room joining in. Lysander felt a panic attack coming on. He couldn't take this, Lorcan _knew_. And obviously he wasn't rushing to come to his twin's defense.

Feeling as though he was either going to be sick or pass out he rushed from of the room, running through the dungeons and up until he reached the Ravenclaw common rooms. Rushing up the stairs and hurtling himself into his room, he slammed the door, casting every locking charm he knew before flinging himself onto his bed.

He tried to take deep breaths, but he couldn't prevent the tears that flowed in rivers down his cheeks, or the broken sobs that escaped his throat as he buried his face into his pillow. If he was ever going to come out to his brother, he would never have chosen to do it that way. Lorcan had more or less picked Michelle over him. He hadn't spoken up for him; he hadn't even said a word.

"Fuck, it's not fair" Lysander murmured into his pillow.

He was startled when the door banged open and then was promptly shut and relocked as Lorcan stepped in. Lysander sat up, not bothering to wipe his eyes. He was only mildly surprised that Lorcan had gotten in, not only was he his twin but he was also a Ravenclaw, not to mention practically a natural expert on locking charms.

"Oh Ly" Lorcan sighed, striding over to the younger teen as he sat on the bed beside him, drawing him into his arms.

Lysander struggled fruitlessly before melting into the embrace, never able to resist his twin. "Why are you here?" he murmured against Lorcan's chest.

"You honestly thought I'd just let you go off on your own after that?"

"You didn't exactly stand up for me" Lysander muttered, eyes fluttering shut as Lorcan began stroking his hair as he often did when he couldn't sleep.

"I was too shocked to say anything. After you left I told her off, Albus even got in a word or two. She had no right to say what she did. It was none of her business; I certainly don't plan on talking to her again."

Lysander made a small sound of approval before he let out a sigh, figuring he might as well be honest, "Look Lor . . . what she said was true. I- I love you . . . like I'm _in_ love with you, not just you know, like how I love mum and dad."

Lorcan chuckled, "I know, I've known for a while."

Lysander blushed, "H-how?"

The older teen snorted, "I'm your twin and best friend; you can't hide anything from me."

"You're not . . . disgusted with me?"

Lorcan frowned, "Of course not, and besides, if I was, I'd be quite the hypocrite."

Lysander blinked, frowning, "What do you mean?"

Azure eyes rolled, "It means that I'm in love with you too" he smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on pink lips that were parted in surprise.

Lysander moaned as a tongue teased his bottom lip, slipping inside to explore the uncharted territory as Lorcan placed a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Lysander shuddered in delight as Lorcan's tongue slid against his, coaxing him gently to explore his twin's mouth in turn, delighting in the taste of blueberries and mint.

"Merlin" Lysander breathed as they broke the kiss for air, foreheads resting together as they stared at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Lorcan whispered into his ear, licking the shell. "You're too tempting for your own good."

"Really?" Lysander asked, the question more of a breathy moan as his twin began sucking on his neck, seeming to naturally know all the places to lick and nibble that made the younger teen arch his back and let out small whimpers.

"You drive me crazy Ly" Lorcan groaned, his hand trailing down the slighter boy's body as he pushed Lysander's robes off, letting the material fall to the ground.

Lysander smirked, "You've always been a bit batty if you ask me."

"Perhaps" Lorcan conceded as he lifted Lysander's shirt up and over his head, eyes raking over the younger teen's pale torso. "Fucking gorgeous" he murmured, leaning forward to suck on a pink nipple, drawing a gasp from his twin.

"Oh my gosh Lor" Lysander hissed, eyes fluttering shut as one hand tangled in Lorcan's hair, the other steadying himself on the bed.

Lorcan moaned around the nub, biting at it before soothing it over with his tongue. He then moved his ministrations to Lysander's other nipple, smirking against creamy skin as Lysander arched into his touch.

"You like that?" Lorcan asked huskily, trailing kisses down Lysander's lightly toned stomach.

"Fuck yes" Lysander said, breath hitching. "But I'd like it even more if you were getting naked too."

Lorcan smiled, shrugging his robes off as he pulled his blue t-shirt up and over his head, giving Lysander a breathtaking few of his twin's chiseled torso. "Damn, when'd you get that?" Lysander breathed in amazement, hands splaying out over the pale chest as he tentatively tweaked a nipple, smiling at Lorcan's small gasp.

"I want you naked" Lorcan murmured, pushing his twin flat on his back before his familiar weight settled over the younger teen. Lips pressed together in a desperate kiss as hands roamed in a passionate frenzy, unbuttoning buttons and unzipping zippers.

"Merlin!" Lysander hissed, arching up off the bed as Lorcan's hand found its way into his boxers, squeezing his arousal in a playful caress.

Lorcan moved downward, helping Lysander out of his pants before teasingly pulling his boxer's down with his teeth. "Fuck" Lysander murmured, swallowing. He was going to come undone before they'd even done anything.

Once his twin's boxers were off Lorcan sat back on his heels to admire the view of his twin spread out and bare for him."Beautiful" he whispered before leaning down and taking an experimental lick along the underside of the younger teen's cock.

"Oh my gosh!" Lysander said shrilly, arching up. Lorcan placed firm hands on slender hips as he bent down, taking the cherry red tip into his mouth before relaxing his throat, taking his twin down to the hilt in the next second. "Fuck!" Lysander cried, closing his eyes tightly as he breathed heavily, pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Suck" Lysander murmured as he pressed is fingers to rosy lips, taking the tip of the younger teen's cock into his mouth again. Lysander let out a breathy moan, quickly doing as told. Once wet enough Lorcan removed his digits from his twin's mouth, trailing them down Lysander's body. With his other hand he gently spread the smaller teen's legs apart, parting pert ass cheeks that he'd had the urge to squeeze so many times as his finger circled the teen's wrinkled pink entrance.

Lysander moaned as the first finger went in, Lorcan biting his lip as the finger was encased in his twin's tight heat. "You look so hot right now Ly" Lorcan said huskily, adding a second finger.

Lysander shut his eyes tightly as the second and third fingers were added. It stung a bit but was more uncomfortable than anything. He'd only stuck one finger down there in the shower for something more while masturbating, and if three of his twin's fingers already hurt, he could only image how Lorcan's dick would feel.

"Ohmygosh!" Lysander screamed, arching his back violently as Lorcan crooked his fingers a bit hitting something inside him that made him see white.

Lorcan thought that he'd hurt the teen before he realized what had happened, smirking, "So I guess I found your prostate."

"Fuck" was Lysander's only shaky reply.

"Ready?" Lorcan asked, spitting on his hand and using it as makeshift lube. Lysander nodded, bringing his head down for a needy kiss as Lorcan thrust in.

"That's way bigger than your fingers!" Lysander hissed, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the feeing. Lorcan began thrusting as Lysander pushed back experimentally, building up a steady rhythm as he pounded into his twin, loving the tiny whimpers and breathy moans the younger teen was emitting.

"There!" Lysander moaned, arching his back as Lorcan struck his prostate again before angling is hips so that he hit it every time. Lysander couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. He let out a small, strangled scream as Lorcan grabbed his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Lor, I'm gonna . . ."

"Come for me" Lorcan breathed into his twin's ear, "I want you to fucking come for me Lysander."

With a cry of his twin's name the younger teen came, arching off of the bed as he spilled his release between them.

Lorcan came with a moan of Lysander's name before he bit into his twin's shoulder, coming hard into the smaller teen's warm passage.

"Merlin" Lysander breathed as his heartbeat slowed and returned to normal. Lorcan slowly pulled out, laying down beside his twin and tugging him to him as Lysander laid his head on Lorcan's chest, snuggling into the familiar warmth of his twin.

"That was amazing" Lorcan murmured.

"It was bloody brilliant" Lysander agreed, closing his eyes as he placed a tired kiss on Lorcan's chest. "Lor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lorcan smiled, placing a soft kiss on golden locks, "I love you too."

_AN: This was my first time writing this pairing and I'm pretty happy with it, I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
